Tyrants
The Group Formed by Jaron Namir at an unknown time, they work in secret for the Illuminati, Leaders Jaron Namir (call sign "Silver") - Leader of the group, Jaron gives mission objectives to the other members and leads most operations. He possesses an augmented musculature system and right retinal prosthesis. Jaron somehow manages a double life, both as a black ops soldier and as a peaceful family man at home. He is killed by Adam Jensen. Lawrence Barrett (call sign "Blue") - Born in Missouri, USA, Lawrence is a very tall, muscular man with two . During a fight with Ben Saxon, several around his belt detonated, severely scarring him. He is later killed by Adam Jensen under Yelena Fedorova (call sign "Red") - An African-Russian woman who rarely speaks, Yelena has two and a . She is capable of speaking, but chooses not to. She initiated a brief affair with Ben Saxon after his initiation into the Tyrants. She is later killed by Adam Jensen in the basement of. Gunther Hermann (call sign "Green") - A former member of the German Counter-Terrorism unit GSG-9, Gunther felt restricted by the extensive government supervision the job required, and he was recruited by the Tyrants in exchange for past troubles going away. He is a ruthless killer, feeling no regret after slaughtering several civilians. At first, he only owns a single prosthetic arm, though he wishes to augment himself as extensively as possible. He sustains significant injuries due to an explosion, but is later given extensive augmentations by the Illuminati and Majestic 12 that return him into operative state. By the time Gunther is deployed by the Illuminati in Year 2028 to seize a train from MACT , the Tyrants have become defunct and Gunther is presumably part of another group. Many years later, he is defeated by JC Denton in the underground cellars of the . Scott Hardesty (call sign "White") - The group's sniper. A former agent in the CIA, Scott felt close to Joe Wexler, though at the same time he is very skeptical of new recruits. He and Saxon clash, as he believes Saxon is too weak to be a Tyrant. Is killed by Ben Saxon in Geneva, Switzerland. Joe Wexler - A former member of the CIA, Wexler got recruited after the death of his wife at the Tyrants hands. He was involved in the assassination of Garret Dansky, but was killed by Anna Kelso in Washington D.C. His death was most likely why Ben Saxon was recruited for the Tyrants. Ben Saxon (call sign "Gray") - Ben first worked for the British SAS, and then worked for , a private military company after leaving the service. During an during the , his own group, , were all killed due to misinformation by his superiors. After recovering from his injuries, he joined the Tyrants to find those responsible for his team's death. Leaves the Tyrants after finding out they killed his team. Jaron Namir clearly stated that Saxon was recruited because of his code of honor and the balance it would apply to the Tyrants. Sam Duarte - Saxon's former Strike Team Six comrade who became his Tyrant replacement. Category:Factions